Chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy (CIDP) is an immune- mediated motor disorder that accounts for approximately 20% of apparently undiagnosed neuropathies referred to tertiary care centers. Although their contributions are unclear, it is thought that both cellular and humoral immune mechanisms play a part in the etiology of CIDP. Improvement has been noted in CIDP patients previously unresponsive to other therapies with IVIG. This treatment is easier and less risky than customary treatments.